


30 days OTP challenge NSFW version

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character(s), Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: I decided to make an attempt at 30 Days OTP challenge, and here are the results~





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (naked)

The sound of skin slapping skin was surrounding them, their body glistening with sweat, hot and so close.

Julian’s hands ran on Nevaeh’s body, tracing each one of his muscles, fingertips following his spine only to rest at the small of his back. Strangled moans left his parted lips as Nevaeh buried himself deeper, his own hands tight on Julian’s hips, nails sinking into his pale skin.

“C-close.” Julian breathed wrapping his legs around his waist and worried his bottom lip between his teeth when Nevaeh looked at him with purple eyes full of lust, the blush on his cheeks now spreading to his chest.

Nevaeh caught his lips in a sloppy and hungry kiss, fingers tight in his auburn curls, hips aching as he was moving faster in him, bringing them both closer to their release, Julian tight around him, so _tight_. He curled his fingers around Julian’s length and stroked him, fast, until he came with a loud cry, soiling his stomach and Nevaeh’s hand.

Nevaeh buried his face in his neck as he filled him up, biting down on his throat, marking him. He collapsed beside him, panting, and wrapped his arms and legs around his body, their heart beating fast in their chest as their breath find a steady rhythm again.

Julian’s fingers were drawing patterns on one of his thighs, his lips putting soft kisses on his collarbone and freckled shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Nevaeh’s palm moving up and down his back.

“I don’t wanna move.” Nevaeh whispered against the top of his head, his legs bringing him even closer.

“Don’t you have a shop to open?”

“Nah, not today. Not when I have such a beauty in my bed.” He raised his head with a finger under his chin then kissed his lips, hands cupping his face. “Let’s stay in bed.”


	2. Day 2: Kiss (naked)

Summer season was a real hell for Ophaniel. The days were too hot for him, more used to freezing temperatures. And snow. So much snow. On the hottest days, he would feel dizzy, nauseous with sweat sticking his white hair on his neck and forehead. Luckily for him, his water-based magic was helping him cool down, but it was harder on some days.

Today was one of those days.

Opening the shop was out of the question, he felt like fainting at any moment and the headache he was feeling coming wasn’t much of a help despite the number of times he had massaged his temples with cold fingers. A day off would do him a lot of good, or at least he hoped.

Ophaniel stood up from the bed slowly, his vision blurry as black spots were already blinding him for a few seconds, then walked to the bathroom petting Faust on his way. He let the water run in the tub and as he closed his eyes in deep concentration, he dipped his long fingers and let his magic do wonders, only removing his hand once the temperature was for his liking. Freezing, just like his hometown.

He got rid of his underwear – the only thing he could wear when he wasn’t busy with the shop, without feeling like he was suffocating – tied his hair in a quick and messy bun and sat in the tub. A long sigh crossed his lips as he tilted his head back, his arms resting on the edges of the tub and closed his eyes, his body shivering because of the temperature, but by all the Gods how good it was. Ophaniel couldn’t lie to himself, summer in Vesuvia was the only time of the year when he would miss his hometown the most.

He missed playing in the snow, missed chasing the ermines or foxes, missed building snowmen and other strange characters. He had left for a good reason and nothing would make him go back there, but he would give everything to see the snow falling once again. Even swallow his pride if they’d ask him to come back. As if they would.

The melody of the windchimes brought his attention back to reality, back to a safe place, and he couldn’t help himself but smiled when he heard Asra call him while he climbed the stairs. He rested his chin on the edge of the tub and waited for him. His smile widened once he saw Asra’s happy face and he stretched out his arm to him.

“How are you feeling? Not too sick?” Asra asked as he sat on the edge and he shivered when Ophaniel slid his hands underneath his shirt, droplets of cold water running down his back.

“Better since I’m in there,” he said slowly putting soft kisses along his collarbone. “Join me?”

“I’m not that hot.” He was, but it was more thanks to the sight of Ophaniel’s naked body than because of the weather.

“Please?”

Asra laughed seeing his pout and after a quick peck on his lips, he started removing his clothes. One by one. Ophaniel didn’t tear his gaze from him, tracing every muscle of his body with white hungry eyes memorising every inch of him, looking down, _down_ , his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt his cheeks burn when Asra caught him staring, and he bit his lip harder.

Asra grabbed his hips once he was in the water, bringing him closer and let his hands explore his body as Ophaniel wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his fingers tight in his hair, his tongue teasing his lips before it slid inside his mouth. Asra tickled his thin hips, squeezed the back of his thighs before moving higher on his ass, a finger teasing his entrance.

Ophaniel moaned shamelessly as Asra’s hand was moving up and down between his legs, his lips sucking on his tongue, and when he brushed the slit with his thumb, he knew the water wasn’t going to cool him down anymore.


	3. Day 3: First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed @camthecryptid's apprentice Castor for this one

Castor bit his bottom lip when he saw him coming out from the back room pushing the purple curtains aside. Ophaniel looked dashing. White shirt unbuttoned to his navel, a blue stone hanging on his neck and white wavy hair falling on his hips, Castor couldn’t tear his eyes off him, and he felt a blush spread on his cheeks as his eyes fell on Ophaniel’s grin.

“Sorry for the wait,” Ophaniel said, walking closer to him. “Needed something, handsome?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh you can say it, no need to be shy.” He said, his forefinger brushing his arm and shoulder then slid his hand at the back of his neck. “You came for me, didn’t you?”

Castor gulped and smirked before taking a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ophaniel’s waist. Castor couldn’t deny it. He came for him. He’d wanted to see him, see his beautiful face, his eyes shining with mischief, his fingers touching him, touching every one of his weak spots. They’ve been teasing each other for a while, but now Castor wanted more than a few hot make out sessions.

He nodded when Ophaniel quirked an eyebrow, hands caressing the small of his back. “I missed you.”

“Oh? Tell me, how much did you miss me?”

Ophaniel was so close to him, pressed against his chest he could feel his heart beating. How much did he miss him? A lot. Too much.

“Has the cat caught your tongue, beautiful?”

“I’d like it better if it were you.” He said, lips barely touching.

Ophaniel smirked, worried his lip between his teeth then leaned in. His lips were caressing Castor’s slowly before his tongue slid past them, tasting him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Castor’s grip tighten on his hips, hands moving to the back of his thighs. He moaned in satisfaction as his back hit the wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Castor and kissed him harder.

They were breathless when they parted, but they both leaned back in right away, hungry kisses making them feel dizzy and hot, their hands greedier.

Castor groaned as Ophaniel moved a hand down his chest, lower and lower, his voice and eyes full of want sending shivers down his back when he whispered a single word; _upstairs_.

None of them could hold their laugh back when they fell on the bed, their clothes already leaving them one by one, their lips leaving bruises, hands touching more skin.

A loud moan crossed Ophaniel’s lips when one of Castor’s hands slid under his underwear and stroked him fast. He moved his hips against his hand, eyes fixed in Castor’s, his knuckles white on the pillows. His body shivered, and he closed his hand in a fist in Castor’s hair when he put wet kisses from his stomach to his neck.

Ophaniel grabbed his hips and rolled him over, and as he pinned Castor’s hands above his head he leaned in and pressed soft kisses along his jaw.

“Ophaniel… Please…”

Ophaniel swallowed his moan as he slid one, two slick digits in him, slowly, then faster curling his fingers the right way to make him curl his toes. When Castor called his name again, he grabbed his hips, nails sinking in his skin and buried himself to the hilt, filling him.

Castor gasped as he slowly drew back then slammed back inside repeating the movement until he could feel his legs tremble, his own hands leaving red marks on Ophaniel’s back.

“You’re so tight,” Ophaniel groaned in the crook of his neck, teeth nibbling his skin, “Feels so good.”

Castor dug his heels in his ass, wanting to feel him closer, a hand on the small of his back, the other lost in white curls tugging hard as he felt his orgasm wash over him, tight around Ophaniel. He felt the rhythm of his hips slow down as he came too, his forehead pressed against his.

Ophaniel collapsed beside him and welcomed him in his arms, a contented smile on his face. They stayed silent for a while, only sharing sweet kisses and caresses.

“So,” Ophaniel started, resting his head in his palm, “how was it? Happy?”

“Hmm, honestly? It could have been better.”

“You’re such an ass.”

Castor laughed then caught his lips for another kiss. “But you love that ass.”


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU setting

Nevaeh woke up with a start when he heard the clock ring 10 o'clock. He was late. He should have opened his shop two hours ago, but instead he had overslept. For once. Nevaeh was more used to sleepless nights, nights busy pacing in his living room with his mind full of questions or even leaving his apartment for a walk through the streets. The silence of the night was calming him just as much as he hated it. However, this had changed a few weeks ago and now, Nevaeh was spending less and less nights worrying about trivial things thanks to him.

When Julian was staying here for the night or even a few days, Nevaeh was feeling more relaxed, calmer than when he was alone. Julian had that soothing effect on him, and he could only sleep well when he was with him. Thus resulting in many, many similar mornings, and Nevaeh didn’t know if he should feel thankful to Julian to let him sleep in, or if he should curse him.

“Julian!!” He called him as he was looking through his cupboard for clean clothes, the ones laying on his desk weren’t appealing.

He heard him run to the bedroom and swore as a pile of t-shirts and trousers fell on him. Oh, this day was going to be amazing.

“What are you doing?” Julian let out a small laugh leaning on the doorway before he decided to help him get rid of the clothes.

“That’s not funny Julian, I’m late I-I… Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Maybe because it’s Sunday?” Julian saw the realisation on his face, and smiled when his eyes widened, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “Come, I’ll make you breakfast.”

In the kitchen, Nevaeh’s eyes ran on Julian’s body as he was cooking, his back turned to him. They lingered on the bruises colouring his neck and shoulders, remnants of their previous night, followed his spine to his hips marked by his nails and stopped on his ass. Nevaeh quirked an eyebrow and smirked when he recognised what Julian was wearing. He walked to him then wrapped his arms around his waist, his chest flushed against his back, lips kissing each bruise.

“Aren’t those mine you’re wearing?” He whispered, fingers following the happy trail on his stomach, down, _down_.

“I-I took the first thing I saw.”

“They look good on you, but I like it better when you’re wearing nothing.” He said, his voice low. He nibbled his earlobe as he rolled his hips against his ass, once, then slid a hand underneath his trunks wrapping his fingers around his length.

“Neva…” He reached behind him, his hand tight on Nevaeh’s thigh, and moved his hips in rhythm with his hand, faster, sinful moans and _please_ leaving his lips.

“You’re taking too long making that breakfast,” Nevaeh’s breath on his skin made him shiver and he sank his teeth in his shoulder as Julian tilted his head back, “I think I should eat you instead.”


	5. Day 5: Blow job

Ophaniel was giggling as Asra closed the door behind them with his foot then pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips, his lips kissing his jaw and lips, hands underneath his shirt caressing his sides, tickling him. Ophaniel grabbed his hips and tugged on his slacks. A moan crossed his lips when he felt Asra’s hard bulge rub against his own, the noise dying in his mouth as he kissed him roughly, the slow movements of his hips already making him crave for more.

He pushed Asra on his back and trailed a dozen of kisses along his neck, teased his nipples enjoying his tight grip on his hair, and kissed each one of his hipbone before drawing all his attention to his cock. Ophaniel slid his underwear along his thighs, sucked a few bruises on tawny and hot skin as one of his hands was stroking him, feeling it pulsing in his palm.

“Ophaniel…” The way he was calling his name, his voice low, aroused, was the most beautiful melody he had ever heard.

He smirked, and without leaving his half-lidded eyes he slid his tongue from the base to the slit, slowly, his free hands drawing circles on his thigh. He could feel Asra grow impatient in the way he was moving his hips against his lips, in the way his fingers were tugging on his hair, in the way he was moaning his name, almost begging him. It’s only when he heard that sweet word, _please_ , his voice almost cracking that he took him in his mouth, a hand stroking what he couldn’t take, the other tight on his thigh over his shoulder.

Asra couldn’t close his eyes, didn’t want to. Ophaniel was beautiful, his eyes closed, hands moving on him, the movements of his head a lustful sight, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He reached a hand to his face, pulling back the hair that were stuck to his forehead and neck, and kept his hand on the back of his neck, encouraging him to go faster, take him deeper.

And Ophaniel did it. He bobbed his head faster, stroked him faster, tasting salty beads on his tongue, feeling his thighs tremble, Asra’s moans sending waves to his own hard cock. And when Asra came, spilling his release in his mouth with a strangled cry, Ophaniel kept his eyes on him, unable to hold back a moan.

He swallowed everything, licked his lips and with a grin and as Asra slowly came down from his bliss, hands reaching toward him, he straddled him and whispered against his lips, “My turn now.”


	6. Day 6: Clothes getting off

The night was silent, beautiful and hot. The light breeze caressing her cheeks was more than welcome, and she sighed, annoyed.

Nadia has been sitting on the balcony for the last hour, unable to sleep, unable to find what was keeping her awake. Worries? She had none. Not anymore. Loneliness? No. Her days were brighter, she was smiling more, was happier thanks to the magician asleep in her bed.

She sighed once more as a smile settled on her lips, her eyes following the shape of her body tangled in the sheets. Nadia was happy to have her by her side, happy to see how much joy Ailyna had brought into her life since she’d first met her. Each of her smile, laugh, shy brush of her fingers against her skin was making Nadia weak in the knees the more time she was spending with her. And Nadia would do everything for her, as long as she could see her smile and hear her voice whisper sweet nothing once they’d be far away from eavesdroppers. Ailyna had her wrapped around her finger.

She smiled when Ailyna rolled on her belly, a hand tight on the pillow where Nadia should have been and leaned more against the wall.

“Nadia?” She called her, her voice still full of sleep, and Nadia saw her panic a little when she noticed she wasn’t in the bed anymore.

“I’m here darling, don’t worry.”

“You can’t sleep?” She asked rubbing her left eye, tilting her head in such a cute manner Nadia could feel herself melt. “Should I make some tea? Or sing you a lullaby?”

“You don’t have to,” she said walking closer to the bed then crawled toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist, “and I certainly won’t let you wander in the palace in that outfit.”

Ailyna shivered as Nadia’s hands slipped under her babydoll and moved on her thighs, slowly, her lips finding the soft flesh of her collarbone. She tilted her head back giving her more access to her throat, her own hands busy untying the knot of Nadia’s nightgown. Her lips opened to let a sigh escape from her mouth as those hands found their way to her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples. She gasped her name, the rest of the words she wanted to say dying in Nadia’s mouth and she tugged on her nightgown.

Ailyna was spread out underneath her, a beautiful shade of pink spreading from her cheeks to her shoulders, and Nadia bit her lips as she leaned in, hands bringing the babydoll over her head then tossed the fabric aside. “Only I can see that side of you.”


	7. Day 7: Dressed / naked (half dressed)

The library wasn’t the best place for this. Anyone could come here and surprise them. Anyone. Nadia if she’d need his helps, Portia looking for her brother, or even Asra making sure they didn’t need another pair of hands in their… investigation.

Everything had gone well. They had looked for answers through the sheets of paper full of Julian’s scribbles, had read many books hoping they would finally find what they were seeking. It had only taken one compliment whispered in his ear, one lingering kiss followed by Nevaeh’s voice telling him just how proud he was to fluster him, his fingers clutching his collar, lip between his teeth.

Julian was trapped between the bookshelf and his body, hot, his fragrance intoxicating him, his kisses leaving him breathless, craving for more. He felt his cheeks burn as Nevaeh moved a hand between his naked legs, deft fingers curling around his length, moving slowly, teasing, his free hand flat on his neck keeping him close.

“Turn around babe.” Nevaeh whispered, breath hot against his lips.

Julian felt a shiver run down his spine as Nevaeh’s hands were moving on his hips, kneading his ass, his own hands above his head trying to grab something, anything to keep his balance.

Nevaeh sucked a bruise on his neck, grinding his hips against Julian’s ass and smirked once Julian moved his hips on his own. He slid a long finger in him, deep and fast enough to make him beg for more. Nevaeh let his trousers and briefs fall on his ankles and rubbed his cock against the cleft of his ass, hands steadying his shaking hips.

“Neva… Neva please.” Julian looked at him over his shoulder through half-lidded eyes and reached a hand toward his hip. A moan crossed his lips as Nevaeh pushed himself deeper inside of him, his chest pressed against his back, his mouth sucking the skin just under his ear, the sound of skin against skin filling the room.

His nails sank into his skin as he was rocking his hips fast, Julian begging him to go faster, _deeper_ , his fingers tight in Nevaeh’s bright hair. They shared hungry and sloppy kisses, their body hot and shivering. Nevaeh moved faster as he felt Julian tighten around him, feeling him close, and put dozens of kisses between his shoulder blades and on the back of his neck. One of his hands covered his mouth as Julian came in a cry, not wanting anyone to hear him outside of this room but him only. His hips stuttered as he buried himself more in Julian, groaning as he spilled inside him, biting his shoulder.

Julian’s legs gave in and he slid to the floor, Nevaeh following him. He cupped his face, his legs wrapped around his waist, and brought him closer as he put a kiss on his forehead, their hearts beating fast in their chests.

Nevaeh giggled as he looked up before kissing Julian’s lips. “Nadia’s going to kill us.”

“Why?”

“You came on the books.”

Nevaeh didn’t know he could make Julian blush that much.


	8. Day 8: Skype sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University AU. In this AU I used this look for Julian
> 
> EDIT: The link doesn't seem to work even though I did it right. Julian's look for this AU is savenkey's edit (on tumblr) of him in a punk AU

Nevaeh slumped on his bed with a loud groan.

Family dinners weren’t his thing. He loved his family, a lot, but he wasn’t fond of gossips and taking side with one aunt or even with his grandmother. He loved them and would have spent the whole night with them instead of hiding in his room and playing video games after video games as long as they wouldn’t include him in their little ‘fights’. Or ask him about his private life. _How are things going with Ruby?_ , _It’s been a while we haven’t seen her_ , _And University? What will you do after?_ , _Why don’t you move in with your girlfriend?_ , etc, etc. The reason why they hadn’t seen Ruby in a while was simple. He broke up with her a few months ago, it was ugly and painful. End of the discussion. His mind had been in dark places after the break-up, but thankfully his parents and sister had been there for him. They’d helped him get better and today his heart had healed and was full of love for his pretty boyfriend.

Nevaeh had met him on the campus, more precisely in the library between the aisle reserved to the Economics department, and the one reserved to the English department. Poor boy couldn’t find a book he needed for his medical studies and Nevaeh had first thought it was a prank. In no way a guy with bright magenta hair and many piercings on his face and ears was studying medicine. But as his mother had always told him, 'Never trust a book by its cover!’. Nevaeh would maybe never admit it, but seeing his face turn red and his eyes widen in shock as he’d told him he was in the wrong library had made him feel things. He had then offered the guy to accompany him and by the end of their little trip, Nevaeh got his number and an invitation to drink a coffee with him, as a thank you for having helped him and being the only one who hadn’t run away. Four months later, Nevaeh had kissed this pretty boy at the doorstep of is dorm.

He was happier with Julian and would do everything for just one of his smiles. He was so deep in love with him. He loved the way Julian would blush every now and then, loved how passionate he was while talking about a topic he adored, how he would curl up against his body in the middle of the night or after a nightmare, loved how sensitive he was.

Nevaeh had spent the whole dinner - at least until he’d decided that it was enough for him and went straight to his room - texting him and now he wished he was here with him. But that was not possible because Julian had to study for his finals and Nevaeh wasn’t out to the rest of his family. Oh, of course je could have told him Julian was just a friend, but they were both too obvious.

10:16pm. Julian hadn’t answered to his last text, hadn’t seen the picture he’d sent him – him pouting, fake tears at the corners of his eyes – so Nevaeh thought he went back to his studies and decided to check some videos of kitties and puppies on his laptop he could send him. After the fourth video, the skype window popped up and informed him that 'Julian069’ was online. He clicked on it and smiled as his eyes fell on Julian’s avatar; him kissing his cheek while Julian was looking into the camera. As the memories of that day came back to his mind, Nevaeh started typing.

_♩NevaNeva♩: Not studying?_

It took a whole minute before he could see the three dots showing him Julian was typing his answer.

_Julian069: SHIIIIIIT!_

_Julian069: I thought I was offline_

_Julian069: Was relaxing a bit._

Without waiting any longer, Nevaeh clicked on the video call feature thinking it would be easier that way, and heck he wanted to see him! Julian answered quickly, but something seemed off.

“Babe your screen is all black,” he said as he heard something - or rather someone- fell, “is everything okay?”

“Yes just give me a minute I need to, to… to clean! I need to clean my room, it’s a mess!”

“What the… Baby, we both know your room is the cleanest thing in the world. Come on, let me see you!”

When his part of the screen finally lit up, Nevaeh was welcomed by a beaming Julian sitting cross-legged under his covers, not wearing any makeup, and hair dishevelled. Nevaeh noticed he was also wearing one of his own too big t-shirt, upside-down.

“Good evening, beautiful,” Julian said bringing his legs closer to him, 'how’s the dinner?“

"They’re still here but please, I don’t want to talk about it.” He said as he removed his sweater and looked in his suitcase for the worn-out t-shirt he was using as a pyjama top. “By the way, mom says hello and she can’t wait to see you again.”

“Your mom’s nice.”

“And I have a cute boyfriend wearing my things. It looks better on you, you should keep it.”

“Ah that,” Julian started feeling the heat kiss his cheeks, “I like to keep one of yours when you’re away. It helps me relax.”

“Relax, huh?” Nevaeh knew what kind of relaxation he had interrupted. His dishevelled hair, the way he was still trying to find a steady breath, the black screen. He knew him too well. “Tell me, were you thinking about me? My mouth on your body? My hand between your legs?”

Julian mumbled something and avoided looking at the camera, bottom lips between his teeth. When Nevaeh called him, he let out a whine and fell on his side hiding his face in his hands. Nevaeh got his answer when he saw a naked hip and thigh poke out from the covers hiding less and less skin.

“You were touching yourself, weren’t you?”

Julian nodded, even though it was useless. “I miss you.”

“Show me. Show me how much you miss me.”

“They’re going to hear me.” He said, sliding is hand slowly between his thighs, half-lidded eyes focused on Nevaeh.

“The walls are thick, remember? And I locked the door, it’s only you and me, love.”

Julian nodded once again then went on his knees. He rearranged the pillows against the headboard, turning his back to his laptop so he could give Nevaeh a nice view of his ass before he got rid of his top and sat against them, his legs spread for him. He curled his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly just like Nevaeh would do, soft moans leaving his mouth as he watched Nevaeh unbuckle his trouser, his hand sliding underneath his briefs taking his cock out. The sight made Julian lick his lips and with his free hand he circled a pierced nipple, his knuckles then stroking his stomach, lower.

“Nevaeh,” he called his name as he circled his entrance with his forefinger, his body growing warm “Neva…”

“You’re doing amazing baby. Can you finger yourself for me?”

Julian nodded then reached for the bottle of lube in the drawer next to him. He coated two of his fingers with a good amount and as he kept his gaze on Nevaeh, he slid them inside of him before moving them slowly.

“That’s it baby. Don’t stop.”

Julian was beautiful. Legs spread open for him, lips parted letting sinful moans leave his mouth, his hands moving on and in him just as Nevaeh ordered him. Seeing him like that, so ready for him, loud, was such a turn on for Nevaeh. He moved his hand faster around his cock, the same pace as Julian’s, his thumb rubbing the head a few times feeling a tight and warm knot in his stomach. He wanted him. He wanted to feel him, hold him, kiss him. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to those family dinners.

“God Julian,” he breathed as precum was dripping along his length, “you’re so beautiful. Are you close? Come for me.”

Julian was breathing heavily, his hand moving quickly on his cock and he soon arched his back against the pillows, his voice loud, calling Nevaeh’s name again and again as he rode out his orgasm, cum dripping over his fingers and onto his stomach, his eyes locked on his screen. He couldn’t erase the smile forming on lips seeing Nevaeh panting, hand tight on the covers.

“I love you so much,” Nevaeh finally said once they caught their breath back.

“Love you too. When are you coming home?”

“Tomorrow in the afternoon, and I promise,” he started, a sly smile forming on his lips, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

At these words, Julian closed his legs and bit his bottom lip. He was looking forward to his return.


	9. Day 9: Against the wall

“What about this one?”

Asra raised his head from the cards spread on the table and laid his eyes on Ophaniel standing in front of him. He looked at him from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the jewellery hanging from his navel and circling his hips, then shook his head.

“Too revealing.”

“And this one? Better?” Ophaniel asked once he came back and smirked when Asra almost chocked on his saliva, fists closed painfully on the tablecloth. This outfit was so different from the previous one. Puffy sleeves and naked shoulders, his legs barely visible behind a long black mesh skirt, Ophaniel smirked as he turned on himself to let Asra see his back, naked as well, and the curves of his hips moving left and right.

“You can’t leave the shop like that, there are a lot of people with bad intentions and I know you can take care of yourself but…” and as his next words died in his throat, the realisation hit him hard. Ophaniel had no intention to leave the shop today. “You’re such a tease.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as he walked toward the table, then leaned on his forearms, lips close to Asra’s. “You don’t like what you see?”

Asra surged forward and pressed their lips together, a hand lost on the back of his head keeping him close, and he stood up without breaking the kiss. He pinned him against the nearest wall, his hips pressed against his, and slid a hand underneath the skirt caressing a milky thigh then hitched up the skirt as he lifts him against the wall, long legs tightly wrapped around his waist. It was no surprise to him that Ophaniel wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he grabbed his ass as he rolled his hips, his lips bruising his neck.

“Asra.” Ophaniel moaned his name and the sound was enough to arouse him more.

He thrusted into him and moved his hips fast, deeper, tearing from Ophaniel’s mouth sinful moans and gasps as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Ophaniel closed his hands on his hair as Asra hid his face in the crook of his neck, kissing his shoulder, white strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

Only the noise of their heavy breath, kisses and skin slapping skin could be heard in the shop. They were craving for more, asking for more, both overwhelmed by the love they were feeling for one another.

Ophaniel tightened around him as he came, his forehead pressed against Asra’s, his name being the only thing he could say. His fingers were caressing the back of his neck, lips kissing his face tenderly and he swallowed Asra’s moan, his body shivering as he spilled inside of him. He couldn’t help himself but laughed as Asra let himself slide to the floor keeping him in his arms, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They shared many kisses and more ‘I love you’s, smiling to each other, listening to their hearts beating a same rhythm. And as Asra was brushing the tip of his nose against his cheek, Ophaniel was already thinking about his next teasing.


	10. Day 10: Doggy style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster AU

Julian smiled as he was hanging on the rigging, the wind playing with his long auburn hair, eyes fixed on the horizon where he could see the shapes of tiny houses and trees in the far distance. They were back home. After weeks sailing the seven seas, the crew was finally back home, back to their family and loved ones before their next adventure.

“Alright gentlemen,” the captain started, his voice deep and loud to make sure everyone was listening to him, “enjoy yourselves, we’ll leave in two days.”

Julian went down to the hold and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, then took a few apples with him on his way back. The captain stopped him, all smiles and claps on his back, asking him why he was in a hurry. _Ya girl’s waiting, isn’t she?_ he asked him giving him his usual smile with a few golden teeth, and Julian shook his head and waved at him as he left the ship. No girls or boys was waiting for him, not even his family as they were far away, in a different country. No, Julian was coming back home to a… monster, as they called him.

He remembered the first time he had heard of him as vividly as if it was yesterday. It happened during a stormy night, all of them safe and sound in the only pub of the small city. Julian had heard bits of a conversation between two elders and out of curiosity and love for stories, he had asked them to tell him more. The next day as the weather had turned gloomy again, he’d looked for him, following the path to the forest and had walked deeper into it, the elders’ words ringing in his ears.

_Monster… Killer…_

Julian hated those words, they weren’t true. The ‘monster’ he had met that day was just a cared creature, hated and feared by humans. Hated by his own kind.

His smile widened when he heard the river and followed its bed until he came across an old hut with broken windows. _Home_. He just needed to jump to the other side of the river, push that door open and then he would be able to take him in his arms and kiss his freckled skin. But what he found behind that door wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

Shards of glass, old torches as well as many feathers were scattered across the floor. It was as if a hurricane had destroyed everything in there. Julian knew too well what kind of 'hurricane’ it was, no hurricane would leave stains of blood - dry, and Julian sighed in relief as he touched the nearest stain - or a burning smell on its way.

_And he wasn’t there._

A million of questions went through his mind - where was he now? Was he alive? Hurt? - as he wondered which one of the villagers could have done this. He laughed at how stupid this sounded; they were all guilty. Children. Men. Women. Elders. Everyone.

A loud sound behind him startled him. He turned around slowly, his eyes scanning the room for a weapon, anything, when he saw him.

Nevaeh was standing in the doorway, brown hair dishevelled, and bright orange eyes widened in shock, colourful rocks at his feet, clawed hands closed in fists, shaking. He was panting, the feathers on the back of his neck standing, eyebrows furrowed in anger and Julian didn’t understand why. He took a better look at him and what he saw made his blood boil. Blood was on his wings, his left shoulder was purple as well as his right eye, and other bruises were on his chest.

“Nevaeh-”

Julian didn’t have time to add another word that Nevaeh’s claws were around his throat as he made him fall on an old mattress Julian had stolen for him. He hissed before finally talking, but unfortunately Julian could only understand a few words; Nevaeh’s mother tongue was still too foreign to him. Weeks. Villagers. Alone. Abandoned. Hurt.

“Nevaeh,” he managed to call him despite the pain of his claws slowly sinking into his skin and reached a hand to the back of his neck caressing his feathers, a gesture he knew could calm him down. “I’m back and I’m so sorry I left for so long.”

“Scared. Pain…”

“It’s my fault they hurt you, I’m sorry. I deserve your anger, but please, not like that. I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

Angry tears were running on his cheeks when Julian kissed him once he had loosened his grip around his throat. It was a fiery and desperate kiss, one Nevaeh hoped he would understand his feelings. They had been too many that night, coming here with burning torches, throwing rocks through the windows, barging in only to take him outside by his wings. He had tried to protect himself, defend himself, but they had been too many and him still weak because of old wounds. He had been so scared, so scared he wouldn’t see Julian anymore. So scared he would never come back.

Julian moaned as sharp teeth sank in his shoulder, his arms and legs around Nevaeh’s body keeping him close, whispering soothing words. He shouldn’t have promised him he would come back soon when he knew his trips were always taking more than a few days. He shouldn’t have told him that knowing everything he’s been through with his own kind.

His name came out in a soft whine as Nevaeh turned him on his stomach, hands above his head, his cheek pressed against the mattress. He arched his ass up as his claws were tearing his clothes apart, his shirt torn to shreds, and moaned when he felt his dick spread him, his hot breath against his cheek.

Nevaeh was holding his thighs leaving red lines on them as he was moving in him, deep and fast, his eyes fixed on Julian’s. He has been so scared during these weeks. Scared and angry at himself because he was sure he had done something to make Julian leave. Nevaeh was sure Julian had seen the real monster he truly was. He didn’t want to lose him. Didn’t want to lose the only one who had never been scared of him, the only one he could trust.

Julian tightened around him as he came, reaching a hand backward to his thigh, fingers lost in soft feathers, his name leaving his mouth like a mantra until Nevaeh’s hips slowed down. Nevaeh’s arms were tight around his chest, his forehead pressed against his shoulder, his body shivering with each sobs Julian’s words couldn’t soothe.

When he felt his tears fall on his skin, Julian knew exactly what he had to do.


	11. Day 12: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Day 11, the prompt made me feel slightly uncomfortable

Ailyna’s knuckles were white on the sheets, lips parted calling her name as her body was shivering under her mouth and hands, her clothes gone long ago.

Nadia was putting soft kisses on her neck, her collarbone, lower, her thumb brushing a hard nipple before she would suck on her breast, her hand caressing her stomach enjoying the sounds and words leaving Ailyna’s mouth. _Nadia… More, please… Please…_

“You want it that much, darling?” She asked nibbling her earlobe, her hand moving to her side then on her thigh, and she lifted her leg pressing it against her waist rolling her hips against hers.

Ailyna could only nod. She wrapped her hands around her neck bringing her closer as Nadia leaned in and kissed her lips. She was feeling so good, hot, Nadia above her making her see stars each time she was kissing and touching her. She felt one of her hands move between her legs, fingertips rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves making her cry, and spread her legs wider, hips moving against Nadia’s fingers.

Nadia was all smiles and fondness in her eyes as she was watching Ailyna gasp her name and close her eyes. She pressed a finger inside her, loving the way her thighs tightened around her, and curled it enough to make her beg for more. She added a second finger, moving them slowly, then fast enough to make Ailyna scream her name, forget they weren’t alone in the palace, forget everything about herself even her name, Nadia’s being the only word crossing her lips.

Ailyna moved her hips on her fingers, wanting to feel them deeper, and kissed Nadia like her life depended on it, fingers lost in her purple hair, tugging.

Nadia watched her and smiled against her lips when she came, legs trembling, panting, and licked her lips at the sight. She was so beautiful, and all hers. Nadia kissed a trail from her lips to her stomach, hands moving slowly on her thighs, spreading them again. She heard Ailyna call her as she was sucking a bruise there, running her tongue closer to her slick sex.

“I have more plans for you tonight, my love.”


	12. Day 13: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University AU

Steam came out of the bathroom as he opened the door, dressed in only his boxers, his hands busy drying his hair from where droplets were still falling along his neck and chest. The sound of his footsteps was echoing throughout their tiny apartment and Nevaeh sighed when he walked into their room, a fond smile on his lips. Julian was still asleep, arms under his pillow and the sheets barely hiding him.

“Julian,” he whispered in his ear as he sat on the edge of the bed, his right hand caressing his magenta hair, “time to wake up beautiful, you’re going to be late for your exam.”

Julian groaned and turned his head to the other side before mumbling a thing Nevaeh didn’t understand.

“Julian,” he called him again, his mouth kissing his shoulders, his hands caressing his back, “you have an exam in two hours, get up. We both know you take ages for your makeup, and it’s an important exam. You don’t want to miss it, do you?”

“No exam this morning,” he said finally after a few minutes, eyes barely open, his fingers lost in Nevaeh’s hair when he kissed his cheek. “Teacher postponed it to next week.”

“Does that mean I have you for myself alone a little longer before I have to go?”

Julian hummed, unaware of the smirk on Nevaeh’s lips. He followed his spine with his mouth, his hands removing the sheets slowly before caressing his hips, moving them higher as he put a few kisses on the small of his back. Nevaeh smiled when Julian called his name, his body already reacting to his touches.

Nevaeh bit a cheek loving the sound that escaped Julian’s mouth, then kneaded them as his tongue ran on the bite licking the sting away. He spread them and let his tongue circle his entrance, slowly, agonisingly slow for Julian who couldn’t help but grind against his mouth, his name falling from his lips in a plea.

Julian lost it when he felt his tongue, hot and slick, push inside and adopt a quick pace. He let himself cry Nevaeh’s name, the sound muffled by the pillow, let himself beg for more not even caring how lewd he could sound. He felt Nevaeh smirk as his hands were holding his hips in place, nails digging into his skin making him writhe, his tongue sliding deeper. He loved him. He loved him so much.

He came with a loud cry, toes curling thanks to the friction of the sheets against his hard erection and Nevaeh’s tongue. Julian leaned on his elbows, catching his breath back, and smiled as Nevaeh kissed his back up to his shoulders, his thumbs drawing circles on his hips. He bit his bottom lip, feeling himself blush again when he felt Nevaeh’s hard length rub against his ass.

“You’re the one who’s going to be late.” He told him turning his head as Nevaeh pressed his lips against his mouth.

“I have more important things to do today.”


	13. Day 14: 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so short OTL...
> 
> Next day involving Nadia will be longer, I promise!

“Ah Nadia… There… There…”

Ailyna was panting, her cheek pressed against Nadia’s thigh, a hand tightly closed on the sheets, the other rubbing that sweet spot between Nadia’s legs before replacing her fingers by her tongue.

She couldn’t remember how it happened. Nadia had knocked on her door, telling her she wanted to thank her for a thing she did earlier, and a few minutes after she was trapped between Nadia’s body and the mattress, moaning her name as Nadia’s hand was doing wonders on her skin.

Ailyna let out a soft cry when Nadia sucked on her engorged clit, her eyes shut tight, shivering and grinding against her mouth. She could feel her tongue lick her lips, push inside her rubbing her walls, her hands caressing her thighs, bringing her hips closer on her mouth. And Ailyna gave free rein to her voice, telling her how she liked it, how she was making her feel good, _so good_. She kissed her thigh, kissed her slick and hot centre tasting her on her tongue and smirked as she heard that low moan leaving her mouth, then more, and _more_ , Nadia’s hands clenched on her hips.

Nadia sank her nails in her thighs as she reached her release arching her back in a beautiful bow, Ailyna’s tongue still working on that sensitive bundle of nerves. And when she sat on her hips, Nadia pressed her chest against her back, lips finding her mouth to share a kiss that tasted like herself as one of her hands found its way between her legs making her tremble and gasp her name.


	14. Day 15: Sweet and passionate

Julian arched his back, fingers tight in Nevaeh’s purple hair when his teeth sank into a freckled shoulder.

He hadn’t expected he would pin him against the wall and kiss him like his life depended on it when he was only showing him around his place, making small comments like how his bed was useless thanks to his insomnia. But then the minute after he had felt Nevaeh’s breath on the back of his neck, his lips putting soft kisses on his skin, his arms wrapped around his waist as he was slowly grinding against his ass making him bite his bottom lip.

Nevaeh’s palms were hot on his body, hips rolling against his tearing from their throats beautiful and sinful sounds. He had felt so many things seeing how happy Julian was with him by his side, watching him show him every room with that grin plastered on his lips and blush spreading to the tip of his ears that Nevaeh had only wanted to show him just how much he loved him and was making him happy.

He pushed himself deeper in him, finding that sweet spot that was making him curl his toes and beg for more, leaving red marks on his back. Julian was beautiful, spread beneath him, eyes half-lidded with long lashes kissing the top of his cheeks, his hands tight on Nevaeh’s ass bringing him closer.

Nevaeh felt him shiver as he called his name, felt him close, so _close_. He swallowed his moans as he was moving his hips faster, harder, bringing him closer to the edge, a hand closed on his aching length, stroking him. He smiled when Julian came in a cry, his name leaving his lips in a beautiful melody, over and over again, and the way he was tightening around him was making him see stars behind closed eyelids.

Nevaeh slumped beside him, chest heaving, and hold him tightly against his body. With one hand he drew circles on his back as he was whispering against his lips many ‘I love you’s and more 'You’re beautiful’s before kissing him again.


	15. Day 16: In a public space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Ophaniel was watching him from under the parasol as he was putting a large amount on sunscreen on his body, his white eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses not leaving Asra’s shape having fun in the sea.

Summer was far from being his favourite season with all this heat and sunburns and migraines and sleepless nights. But Asra had wanted to spend time at the beach and Ophaniel couldn’t say no to him; whatever Asra wanted, Ophaniel would give him. A brand-new tarot deck? Yes. More crystals for his shop? Yes again. Going for a walk in the middle of the night because they couldn’t sleep? Always. Leaving his favourite place in their flat - on the floor, just in front of the fan - to spend the afternoon on burning sand surrounded by screaming children and panicked parents? Of course he would.

He waved back at Asra as he was putting the bottle of sunscreen back into his bag and watched him dive. He saw him cough when he came back to the surface and a wave of panic took over him. Asra was a good swimmer but if something would happen, Ophaniel wouldn’t be able to help him. He didn’t know how to swim. Luckily for him the lifeguard was closely watching the sea.

“Look what I found!” Asra said when he came back and knelt in from of him showing him a conch shell, a little broken. “I think I’ll put it on the counter, what do you think?”

“Hmm yes, it’s a little empty. A few decorations won’t harm it,” he said, his fingers brushing his arm as Asra was putting the shell in the bag then sat between Ophaniel’s legs with the sunscreen bottle, smirking. “What?”

“You forgot to put some here. Let me do it.”

Asra squeezed some lotion in his palm before rubbing it on Ophaniel’s shoulders. His hands moved slowly over his collarbone, then on his chest, his fingers following the shape of his pecs, his thumbs barely touching his pierced nipples, teasing. He moved them lower feeling his ribs under his palms, and stopped them on his hips, fingers playing with the hem of his swimwear.

Ophaniel quirked an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, hands resting on Asra’s thighs. He grabbed his wrist when he pulled on the swimwear, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks.

“We’re on a beach, Asra.”

“And?” He asked putting his lips on his jaw, hands wrapping his long legs around his waist.

“As much as I’d like it, we can’t do that here. People might see us.”

Asra giggled then put the parasol down, hiding them from curious eyes. He sat on Ophaniel’s thighs, fingers caressing the back of his neck and put a kiss on his forehead freed from any hair as he had tied them in a bun.

“Not anymore, and if you keep your voice low, no one will hear us,” and as he was tugging on Ophaniel’s swimwear once again, he added, “Takes them off please, I want to see you.”

Ophaniel did it just before Asra pressed his lips on his, kissing him slowly. He felt one of his hands take his hardening cock out, stroking the head with his thumb as he slid his tongue in Ophaniel’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Ophaniel had to admit that the situation was turning him on; anyone could see them at any given time, but he never was against some novelties, and Asra’s hands and hips moving on and against him wasn’t making him think straight anyway.

He kissed his neck tasting salt on his hot and tawny skin as he grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them before sliding his rainbow-coloured swimwear as low as he could. He felt Asra shiver, his name leaving his lips in a plea, and brushed coarse hair with his knuckles before closing his fingers around him.

Keeping their voice low was harder than expected with hands working between their legs.

Ophaniel circled his hips with an arm as he crashed his lips on his mouth. He bit his bottom lip, sucked his tongue and swallowed every sound Asra was making as he quickened the pace of his hand until Asra came against his stomach, fingers tightly closed on his bun. He sank his nails in his cheeks, kneading them as Asra was bringing him closer to his release, stroking him faster, whispering in his ears everything he wanted Ophaniel to do to him afterwards. And Ophaniel came, his moan muffled by Asra’s hand.

“Home. Right now.” He said panting as he was putting his sunglasses back on, the bag already on his shoulders.


	16. Day 17: On the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

“Okay, stop what you’re doing,” Ophaniel said as he walked into the room. “I changed my mind, I don’t think khaki is the best colour for the bedroom.”

Asra wasn’t the type of person to lose his temper easily, but that was the fourth time Ophaniel was interrupting him in his “fascinating” painting of the wall of their future bedroom. He knew he should have waited for him to be absolutely sure of what colour he wanted before painting the wall. _Let him the choice I said, it’ll be easier I said. Bullshit._

“Maybe baby pink, it will look good with Faust’s terrarium,” Ophaniel said looking through the colour chart, “or mauve taupe? What do you think?”

“I think red was a pretty colour, but you changed your mind for navy blue. Then for burgundy, mint green, khaki and now you want to change it again?”

“Yeah I think the colour is too, how do you say… dull?” Ophaniel smirked watching him put the brush back in the tin. He loved playing with him like that, but for once he was serious. He had a hard time choosing the colour and khaki was definitely a bad idea. “So, baby pink or mauve taupe?”

“Pick a colour, take a brush and paint,” Asra sighed pushing his hair back. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

They painted the walls in silence, a silence only broken by Ophaniel’s giggles from time to time. His giggles were a sweet melody to Asra’s ears who could feel himself calm down with each passing minute thanks to those sounds. The fact that he was making him paint the same wall again and again? Since long forgiven.

“Hey, Asra?” Ophaniel called him after a while.

“Hm?”

“You have something on your face.”

“Uh? Where?” He asked him as he stood up.

“Just here.” And with those words, Ophaniel poked his cheek with the tip of the brush.

Asra’s reaction was immediate. He dipped his own brush in the paint and threw it on Ophaniel who responded to it by throwing more paint on Asra. It lasted a while, the both of them acting like kids, laughing and tickling each other, until Asra pinned him to the floor, straddling his hips.

He crashed his lips on his, a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him passionately as he was already grinding against his hips tearing from their throat beautiful moans and gasps. He bit his throat, hands already unbuckling Ophaniel’s belt then took his trousers off, Ophaniel’s own hands bringing his tank top above his head before he kissed his tawny skin.

The rest of their clothes left them quickly, tossed in a corner of the room, on the still opened tins of paint. Ophaniel rolled his hips and pinned Asra to the floor. Straddling him, he leaned in to take his lips for a ravenous kiss as Asra was slowly stretching him. Hands flat on his chest, Ophaniel was moving up and down on his dick, his eyes lost in Asra’s who could only stare. Long white hair pushed on one side, soft moans falling from his lips, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks, neck and shoulders, Ophaniel looked ethereal.

He grabbed his hips sinking his nails in his skin, and moved faster, deeper, hitting that sweet spot just the right way to make his legs tremble. Asra left bruises on his neck and shoulder when Ophaniel slumped on him begging for more, harder, in his ear with a more high-pitched voice.

They were close. Ophaniel reached a hand between their body and stroked his cock with the same rhythm of Asra’s hips, as he kissed his lips once more until he cried out against them, his hot release dripping on Asra’s stomach. He shivered, biting his lower lips with closed eyes when he felt him fill him.

Asra held him tightly against his chest and kissed his forehead as they were catching their breath back. He then pushed him on his back and kissed his jaw, his cheeks, his neck, every inch of skin he could reach.

“What?” Asra asked smiling from ear to ear when he heard him giggle, looking at him with so much love in his eyes. How he loved Ophaniel’s laugh.

“I don’t like the colour.”


End file.
